Me is There for You
by Sekar Yamada
Summary: Chapter 3 is Update!/ "Aku akan disini untukmu, Sasuke-kun. Selalu."."Arigatou, Sakura-hime. Aishiteru."/ Review please...
1. Chapter 1

Terima kasih untuk review nya di cerita Dango Daikazoku! ^.^ Ini balasannya. Ehehehe…

**Jigoku Aya**:

Hohohoho… Sankyu~ ^^

Tak usah lah kau berlagak sebagai Senpai =,=

**Kuroi5**:

Ahahaha… saya biasa aja ^^' *ga nanya*

Ya tentu tak sampai sebanyak itu walaupun saya tak tau gambarnya ^^ *dilempar sandal*

**Mikaela Williams**:

Ahahaha! Aku juga suka. Kadang-kadang saya sampai iri gara-gara gak pernah di peluk dari belakang :D (punya pacar aja nggak…)

Ahahaha… aku ga tersinggung kok… ^^ yah, anggep aja saya jadi setannya gitu… ufufufu *dilempar sandal lagi*. Kalau gitu, saya usahakan disini tak ada author note, ya. Padahal saya lagi pengen-pengennya jadi setan.. ^^' ehehehe… *dilempar sandal lagi untuk ke-3 kalinya*

**Owly Bros**:

Sengaja kubuat lucu… Ufufufu…

**Caninae Villosa**:

Terima kasih telah menyambutku~ ^^

Akun ini suuudah lama, tetapi saya baru mau nulis fic sekarang. Ehehehe…

Makasih banget sarannya. Aku nulisnya malem, jadi mataku ngantuk plus pusing buat ngebaca lagi =='

Panggil saya 'Sekar' aja juga ga apa-apa kok :)

.

.

.

Disclaimer: punya Masashi Kishimoto-san ^^ (mencoba jujur *?*)

Warning: asal (karena menurut author, hanya mengikuti tangannya yang ingin menari-nari diatas keyboard *?*), gaje, mungkin OOC, tak sesuai EYD, dan lain-lain :)

Suatu pagi di Konoha Gakure, terlihat seorang wanita berambut merah muda sedang membuka matanya perlahan-lahan.

"Engh-"

Ya, wanita itu bernama Sakura Haruno, seorang kunoichi hebat yang merupakan murid dari sang Hokage ke-5, Tsunade. Kekuatannya bisa dibilang mengerikan, karena kekuatannya hamper sama dengan sang guru.

Me is There for You

By: Sekar Yamada

My Second Fic.

This Story is Real From Me. Sorry If My Story is Same with Someone FanFiction Author.

"Ohayou, Sakura." Kata Ino Yamanaka, sahabat Sakura yang pernah menjadi musuhnya.

"Ohayou, Ino. Kau ada kerjaan dirumah sakit?"

"Yaah, begitulah… Aku bisa lembur hari ini karena kutinggal seminggu untuk bulan madu." Kata Ino menghela nafas.

"Itu toleransinya, Ino. Mungkin kalau aku juga sudah menikah dengan Sasuke-kun, aku juga akan sama denganmu." Kata Sakura mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

"Iya juga, ya… Oh iya, kapan kau dan Sasuke akan menyusulku dan Sai-kun?"

"Aku dan Sasuke-kun sama-sama sibuk, Ino. Bahkan kami tak terlalu sering bertemu sekarang." Kata Sakura yang sekarang giliran *?* untuk menghela nafas.

"Wah, gawat itu… Baiklah, aku kearah sini. Jaa, Sakura~"

"Jaa, Ino." Kata Sakura tersenyum. Dan sekarang Sakura menuju ruangannya yang sebenarnya tak terlalu jauh dari ruangan Ino.

'Menikah, ya?'

.

.

.

"Hey, Teme!" kata Naruto memulai percakapan.

"Hn?"

"Kau tak bersama Sakura-chan?"

"Aku dan dia sama-sama sibuk, Dobe. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu? Apa karena Hinata ada disampingmu sekarang?" kata Sasuke datar sambil –sedikit- melirik kearah Hinata yang berada disamping Naruto.

"E-eh, Sasuke-kun?" kata Hinata Hyuuga eh salah, Hinata Uzumaki kaget.

"Tenang, Hinata! Dia hanya cemburu karena kita sudah menikah dan sering bersama! Hahaha!" kata Naruto menenangkan istrinya.

"Ck. Lalu kenapa kau memanggilku pagi-pagi begini diruang Hokage?" kata Sasuke yang amarahnya mulai naik.

"Yaaah, aku hanya ingin sedikit mengobrol… Tetapi ada sedikit masalah juga." Kata Naruto yang ucapannya mulai serius.

"Hn. Then?"

"Aku ingin memberimu misi untuk nanti sore."

"Hn."

"Dan bersama Sakura-chan. Kau senang kan, Teme?"

"Hn."

"Kau itu pelit bicara sekali, Teme! Oh iya, kau beritahu Sakura-chan saja sekarang dan nanti sebelum berangkat, kalian berdua kesini dulu agar aku bias memberitahu misi kalian."

"Hn. Sudah?"

"Kau lapar ya, Teme?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kau bilang 'sudah?' tadi?"

"Aku sedang malas, Dobe."

"Hahaha! Itu tak mungkin! Tapi baiklah, untuk sekarang sudah cukup, Teme."

"Hn." Dan Sasuke pun jalan menuju rumahnya sekarang. Ah tapi…

'Apa aku beritahu Sakura sekarang saja? Baiklah, sekarang saja.'. Lalu Sasuke memutar arah jalannya dan sekarang dia menuju rumah sakit Konoha.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, dikantor Hokage setelah kepergian Sasuke…

"Naruto-kun, apa tidak apa-apa bila Sasuke-kun digoda terus olehmu? Bukankah yang member misi juga kamu, Naruto-kun?"

"Hmm… Iya sih. Tapi tak apa-apa lah, Hnata-chan. Mungkin kalau sering ku goda, Sasuke-teme akan berfikir terus oleh ucapanku tentang 'menikah'. Sama seperti itu."

"Naruto-kun itu sahabat yang baik ya, walaupun selalu berantem dengan Sasuke-kun." Kata Hinata tersenyum kepada suaminya.

"Dan Hinata itu istri yang baik ya, selalu memperhatikan suaminya ini yang mulai jarang makan." Kata Naruto err… menyeringai kearah sang istri.

"Go-gombalnya mulai deh…" kata Hinata yang mukanya sudah merona.

"Habis kau lucu, Hinata-chan. Setiap wajahmu memerah, aku selalu ingin mencubitnya."

"Ahahaha… Up to you, Naruto-kun…" kata Hinata tertawa pelan.

.

.

.

Tok, Tok, Tok-

"Silahkan masuk~ e-eh, Sasuke-kun? Ada perlu apa denganku?" kata Sakura kaget karena sang pacar tiba-tiba dating keruangannya.

"Apa aku mengganggu?"

"Tidak sama sekali, Sasuke-kun~ ada perlu apa?" kata Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Kau dan aku mendapat misi dari Naruto-dobe. Nanti sore kita disuruh kekantornya untuk memberi tahu misi kita."

"Ah baiklah, Sasuke-kun."

"Kau tidak menanyakan kabarku?"

"Kan nanti bias, Sasuke-kun. Memang sih, biasanya aku cerewet mempertanyakan keadaanmu, tapi ini kan masih pagi. Nanti malah membuatmu pusing dengan suaraku." Kata Sakura mencoba memberi alasan pada pacarnya itu.

'Jadi kau sadar ya, kalau kau sering cerewet bila sedang menanyakan keadaanku…' batin Sasuke.

"Hn. Kau sudah makan?"

"Iya tadi sudah dirumah. Ah, Sasuke-kun belum makan, ya? Mau makan bekalku?"

"Bukankah itu untuk makan siangmu?" kata Sasuke binggung karena ingin tidak merepotkan pacarnya itu.

"Itu benar, sih… Tapi tak apa-apa kok, asalkan untuk Sasuke-kun." Kata Sakura tersenyum.

"Tidak perlu, aku akan makan dirumah saja."

"Mau kubuatkan makanan dirumahmu?"

"Pekerjaanmu?" kata Sasuke binggung lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa, bias kutunda. Bagaimana, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn. Terserah kau." Kata Sasuke datar. Sekarang ia membalikkan tubuhnya menuju keluar ruangan Sakura.

"Ehehehe.. Tunggu aku, Sasuke-kun!" kata Sakura melepas jaket putihnya (yang biasa dipakai dokter) dan segera menyusul Sasuke yang sudah duluan.

.

.

.

"Lihat lah, ada Sasuke Uchiha! Walaupun mantan missing nin, aku tak peduli! Yang penting dia keren!"

"Aku juga! Ah tapi, kenapa dia memilih Sakura Haruno untuk dijadikan pacar, ya?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Iya sih, dia itu kunoichi yang hebat, tetapi bukannya aku lebih cantik dari dia?"

"Aku juga! Aah, dunia tak adil!"

Itulah percakapan penggosip di Konoha yang melihat Sasuke dan Sakura melewati mereka. Sasuke hanya diam saja, tetapi bagaimana dengan Sakura?

'Ah, yang dikatakan mereka ada benarnya juga.'

Dan yah, Sakura ternyata memikirkan apa yang dikatakan sang penggosip.

"Anu, Sasuke-kun… Sepertinya aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit…"

Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan berkata, "Jangan pedulikan omongan mereka."

'Kok Sasuke-kun bias tau apa yang kupikirkan, ya?'

"A-aku hanya baru ingat ada yang belum kukerjakan hani ini kok, Sasuke-kun…" kata Sakura yang berusaha membuat mukanya tersenyum.

"Kau itu kepikiran ucapan mereka! Ayo!" kata Sasuke yang memegang sebelah tangan Sakura untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju rumah Sasuke.

"Ba-baiklah, Sasuke-kun…" kata Sakura pasrah.

Ternyata, Sasuke bisa mengatasi yang dipikirkan Sakura meskipun tidak membuatnya lebih tenang.

.

.

.

"Nah Sasuke-kun, kamu mau sarapan apa?" kata Sakura yang sudah didapur Sasuke.

Gyut-

"Apa saja, Sakura. Aku menyukai semua yang kau masak." Kata Sasuke berkata seadanya. Sakura hanya tertawa kecil.

Menurut Sasuke, masakan Sakura sudah –hampir- sejajar dengan koki kelas atas. Sedangkan Sakura yang memasaknya, hanya biasa saja, dan menurutnya, masakannya hanya pas saja dilidah. Tapi, yah… Pendapat orang memang berbeda-beda.

"Sasuke-kun tunggu saja dimeja." Sakura mencoba untuk melepaskan pelukan tiba-tiba Sasuke agar dia lebih leluasa berkuasa di 'acaranya'.

"Baiklah." Then, Sasuke melepas pelukannya dan pergi kearah meja.

.

.

.

20 menit kemudian…

"Taara-! Sudah selesai!" kata Sakura tersenyum puas melihat hasilnya dimeja makan Sasuke.

"Kau mau makan lagi?"

"Tidak. Kalau aku terlalu kenyang, nanti aku malah mengantuk dan tidak bisa bekerja serius. Hahaha."

"Kalau begitu, suapi aku."

"E-eh? Kau yakin, Sasuke-kun?" kata Sakura yang –sedikit- tidak percaya apa yang diucapkan pacarnya barusan.

"Aku yakin, Sakura-chan." Ucap Sasuke yang sepertinya sengaja untuk menjahili Sakura.

"O-oke, oke, aku akan menyuapimu, Sasuke-kun." Kata Sakura yang sepertinya terkena 'jebakan' Sasuke.

"Aaa-" kata Sasuke membuka mulutnya.

"Ahahaha… Kau seperti balita saja, Sasuke-kun!" kata Sakura menyuapi Sasuke sambil tertawa –kecil-.

"Aku ingin membiasakan sikapku ini kepada 'calon' nyonya Uchiha ini." Kata Sasuke menyeringai kearah Sakura yang sepertinya untuk menjahili Sakura yang kedua kalinya. Sakura hanya terkena blushing akut setelah Sasuke berkata seperti itu.

"Ayo suapi aku lagi, Sakura-chan."

"Baiklah, Sasuke-kun." Kata Sakura hanya bisa tertawa kecil mendengar sang pacar memanggilnya dengan 'Sakura-chan'.

Suasana sarapan Sasuke terlihat berkilau *?* pagi ini dengan kedatangan Sakura dan memasak sarapannya.

"Ah ya, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn?"

"Untuk saat ini, mana yang kau pilih, Sasuke-kun? Kebaikan atau kejahatan? A-ah, tapi tak usah kau jawab juga tidak apa-apa."

"Aku akan memilih kebaikan dan aku akan berterima kasih kepada orang yang di depanku ini karena selalu menarikku kedalam kebaikan. Arigatou, Sakura."

"Doita, Sasuke-kun." Kata Sakura tersenyum bahagia.

"Sekarang sudah hampir jam 9. Kau tidak kau tidak kerumah sakit?"

"Selesai menyuapimu dan mencuci piring, aku akan pergi kerumah sakit, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn. Terserah kau, Sakura-chan."

.

.

.

"Nee Sasuke-kun, aku kerumah sakit dulu ya. Kalau kamu nanti ingin duluan kekantor Hokage, silahkan saja." Kata Sakura yang hendak pergi kerumah sakit. Sekarang posisinya –dan posisi Sasuke- berada di pintu keluar keluarga Uchiha.

"Aku akan menjemputmu nanti di rumah sakit."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Jaa Sasuke-kun!" kata Sakura mengecup pipi Sasuke.

"Hn."

Sasuke pun masuk kedalam rumahnya dan menutup pintunya setelah ia melihat Sakura telah menjauh dari rumahnya.

.

.

.

"Hey, kapan kalian menikah?"

Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan Naruto itu hanya diam, berusaha untuk semburat wajahnya tidak terlihat dan Sakura membuang mukanya agar tak terlihat utuh kalau mukanya sekarang sudah jadi kesukaan Sasuke –tomat.

"Kenapa kau dari pagi menggodaku soal 'menikah', dobe?" ucap Sasuke yang sepertinya mulai kesal dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Kan kau belum menikah, Teme."kata Naruto dengan wajah polosnya.

"A-ah, sudahlah, Naruto! Kau ini memanggil kami untuk misi atau ingin meledek kami?"

"Dua-duanya, Sakura-chan!". Dan ucapan Naruto sukses membuatnya mendapat deathglare dari Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Ba-baiklah, baiklah, akan kuberi tahu misi kalian. Kalian hanya kusuruh untuk..."

.

.

.

To Be Continue…

Je-jeeng! (author muncul tiba-tiba)

Lagi-lagi dengan banyak perubahan dari iPod saya walaupun belum selesai *readers: kami tak tanya*

Oh iya, mohon review nya untuk misi SasuSaku! Saya sedang kehilangan ide, jadi –terpaksa- menulis 'To Be Continue' . Review yang sepedas-pedasnya juga saya terima, kok. Asal jangan terlalu pedas, nanti air minum dirumah saya habis. Ehehehe… *dilempar sandal –lagi-*

Oh, satu lagi! Gomenasai kalau alurnya agak cepat karena otak saya lagi ngadat-ngadat. Ehehehe… (biasanya juga ngadat-ngadat -,-)

Kata terakhir, saya cuma mau minta saran melalui review. Terima kasih telah membacanya! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Terima kasih yang sudah mereview cerita saya yang (menurut saya) aneh ini~ Ini balasannya~ Hohoho~ ^.^

**ichazzzz**:

hehehe… makasih ^^

ini ada selang waktu sekitar 2 hari… saya mesti cari refrensi buat misinya… ==' 2 hari kelamaan ga?

**d3rin**:

misinya… silahkan baca sendiri saya… *dilempar sandal*

ini udah saya cepetin updatenya ^^

**ss holic**:

ahahaha… semoga kenyataan ya ^^

**Kinouye-chan**:

Makasih ^^

Rancu? Apa itu? O.o

u-usulan yang bagus sekali… saya tak sempat mikir tentang judul… =='

**deachii**:

hoe? Memanggiku Yama-chan? O/O bo-boleh aja sih…

ga apa-apa kok ^^ saya agak lupa tentang pelajaran SD… jadinya begitu.. =='

ini saya udah usahakan sekilat-kilatnya ^^

doita~ review lagi ya~ ^^

**4ntk4-ch4n**:

Hehe… ini sudah di update ^^

.

Terima kasih telah menreview~ Tolong review lagi ya~ ^^

.

.

.

"Kan kau belum menikah, Teme."kata Naruto dengan wajah polosnya.

"A-ah, sudahlah, Naruto! Kau ini memanggil kami untuk misi atau ingin meledek kami?"

"Dua-duanya, Sakura-chan!". Dan ucapan Naruto sukses membuatnya mendapat deathglare dari Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Ba-baiklah, baiklah, akan kuberi tahu misi kalian. Kalian hanya kusuruh untuk..."

.

.

.

Me is There for You

By: Sekar Yamada

My Second Fic.

This Story is Real From Me. Sorry If My Story is Same with Someone FanFiction Author.

.

.

.

"Untuk apa Naruto?" ujar Sakura yang sepertinya mulai kesal karena Naruto sengaja menghentikan kalimatnya.

Tok, tok, tok-

"Masuk!"

"Permisi… Eh? Ada Sakura-chan dan Sasuke-kun?" ujarnya yang diketahui istri sang Hokage, Hinata.

"Ah, iya Hinata. Kami berdua akan menjalankan misi." Ucap Sakura menjelaskan pada istri sang Hokage itu.

"Ada apa, Hinata-chan?"

"Ah, tidak kok… Kalian lanjutkan saja pembicaraan ini. Aku akan mengatakan urusanku pada Naruto-kun setelah misi kalian diucapkan oleh Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata yang berjalan ke samping Naruto.

"Oh begitu. Baiklah, misi kalian…"

"Hn?"

"… mengawal acara penobatan raja di sebuah desa yang diadakan 2 hari lagi." Ucap Naruto sambil meletakkan peta desa itu ke atas mejanya.

"Baiklah. Ayo pergi, Sakura."

"Iya, Sasuke-kun. Jaa Naruto, Hinata!"

"Jaga baik-baik 'calon' istrimu itu, Teme! Hahaha!"

Ucapan Naruto yang tanpa dosa itu sukses mendapatkan deathglare dari Sasuke dan sukses membuat Sakura merona.

"Awas saja nanti kalau aku pulang, Naruto-baka!"

Blam-

Pintu Hokage sudah ditutup.

"Hahaha! Ah ya, ada apa, Hinata-chan?"

"Memperingatkan Naruto-kun."

"E-eh? Memangnya aku salah apa?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah polosnya.

"Memangnya tidak apa-apa menggoda mereka seperti itu?"

Narutopun beranjak berdiri dari 'singgahsana' nya itu.

"A-anu, Naruto-kun… Tidak apa-apa kalau Naruto-kun tidak menjawab pertanyaanku barusan…" ujar Hinata yang mulai takut dengan perlakuan Naruto.

Gyut-

"Kau takut kalau aku melakukan sesuatu padamu, ya? Aku kan hanya ingin memeluk istriku ini…"

"E-eh?" ucap Hinata yang kaget melihat tidakan suaminya itu.

"Kenapa kamu bertanya tentang hal itu lagi? Kan tadi pagi sudah kujawab pertanyaanmu itu…"

"I-iya sih… Tetapi kupikir Naruto-kun tidak akan meledek mereka lagi…"

"Baiklah, aku menurut pada Hinata-hime… Lalu, apa maksud yang sebenanya kamu masuk kesini?"

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apakah pekerjaan Naruto-kun sudah selesai? Kan sekarang sudah sore…"

"Yaaah sedikit lagi selesai, Hinata-hime." ucap Naruto melepaskan pelukannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu dirumah saja ya, Naruto-kun. Sekalian aku akan menyiapkan makan malam." Kata Hinata dengan tersenyum menuju pintu keluar kantor Hokage.

"Yang banyak dan enak ya, Hinata-hime!"

"Tentu saja, Naruto-kun…"

Blam-

Istri Hokage itu sudah keluar dari ruangan sang Hokage.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera menyelesaikan ini dan pulang!" ujar Naruto semangat.

.

.

.

Sedangkan itu, Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang ditengah perjalanan…

'Aah, aku tidak tau tujuanku sekarang. Dari tadi Sasuke-kun tidak memperlihatkan peta itu.'

Kak, kak, kak-

"Eh, sudah matahari tenggelam?" ujar Sakura yang kaget mendengar nyanyian *?* para burung gagak.

"Kita istirahat saja dulu." Kata Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"E-eh? Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura yang juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

"Desa itu sebenarnya tidak jauh dari Konoha. Jadi kira-kira kita sudah hampir setengah jalan menuju desa itu."

"Baiklah, Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura yang mengikuti ucapan pacarnya itu. Lalu ia duduk dibawah pohon.

"Kau sudah lelah?"

"Hanya sedikit." Kata Sakura tersenyum, berusaha tidak membuat sang pacar khawatir.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, Sasuke-kun~" kata Sakura yang mengeluarkan suara manjanya.

"Kau tidur saja."

"E-eh? Sasuke-kun tidak tidur?"

"Aku akan menjagamu. Kau tidur saja."

'_Aku akan menjagamu'_. Kata-kata itu telah menghantui *?* pikiran Sakura sekarang.

"Sakura?"

"E-eh? Sebaiknya Sasuke-kun juga tidur. Mungkin saja akan banyak musuh besok."

"Baiklah, aku akan tidur sebentar setelah kau tidur."

"Karena sekarang baru saja malam, aku akan mencari makan malam dahulu ya, Sasuke-kun."

"Tidak. Aku yang akan mencari makan malamnya. Kau membuat api saja."

"Hah… Baiklah, baiklah, aku akan menunggu disini." Ucap Sakura yang menuruti –lagi- ucapan sang pacar dengan tersenyum.

"Aku cari dulu." Kata Sasuke yang berjalan menjauhi Sakura.

'Naaah Sakura, sekarang tugasmu membuat api.'

.

.

.

"… kura. Sakura."

"E-eh? Aku tertidur?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Aku sudah menemukan ikan dan sedang membakarnya. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan matang. Sehabis makan kau tidur saja."

"E-eh? Tetapi cepat sekali aku tidur, Sasuke-kun."

"Aku tak peduli, yang penting sehabis makan kau tidur saja."

"Baiklah. Umm…"

"Ada apa?"

"Itu ikannya sudah matang, kan?" kata Sakura yang melirik kearah api yang dibuatnya.

"Hn."

"Aku ambil, ya." Kata Sakura yang berjalan ke api yang dibuatnya.

'Panas…'

"Nah, ambil ini, Sasuke-kun." Kata Sakura yang memberi satu ekor ikan yang sudah matang kepada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam lalu mengambilnya dari tangan Sakura.

"Aww, panas…" ucap Sakura yang ingin memakan ikan bagiannya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan berkata, "Hati-hati saja, Sakura-chan.".

"Iya, Sasuke-kun." Kata Sakura tersenyum manis kearah pacarnya itu.

Sasuke yang melihat senyum manis Sakura itu hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang –diperkirakan Sasuke- sudah memerah.

"Enak…" ucap Sakura puas dengan rasa ikannya itu.

"Begitukah, Sakura-chan?" kata Sasuke –sedikit- menyeringai kearah Sakura.

"I-iya enak, Sasuke-kun. Kamu kan belum memakannya." Ucap Sakura gugup.

"Suapi aku lagi, Sakura-chan.". Well, ucapan Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura terkena blushing akut lagi hari ini. Keinginan Sasuke Uchiha memang –terkadang- tak bisa diketahui oleh Sakura.

"E-eh, menyuapimu lagi, Sasuke-kun? Kan tadi pagi sudah." Ucap Sakura agar ia tidak menyuapi Sasuke.

"Aku tau itu dan aku ingin kau menyuapiku lagi."

"Ta-tak ada sumpit, Sasuke-kun…"

"Pakai tangan, Sakura-chan."

"A-apa kamu yakin, Sasuke-kun? "

"Aku yakin, Sakura-chan."

"Bu-buka mulutmu."

"Baiklah."

1, 2, 3…

.

CUP

.

Ciuman lembut sukses mendarat dibibir kecil Sakura.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?" ucap Sakura yang tidak percaya yang dilakukan Sasuke barusan.

"Kau bilang 'buka mulutmu'."

"Ta-tapi kan aku berkata begitu karena kamu minta disuapi, Sasuke-kun."

"Bukankah kau juga ingin dicium olehku, Sakura-chan?"

Blush-

Ucapan Sasuke –yang tanpa dosa- itu sukses membuat Sakura blushing akut lagi.

"E-eh?"

"Betulkan begitu, Sakura-hime?" ucap Sasuke dengan sedikit menyeringai kearah Sakura.

"A-ah Sasuke-kun, kamu ini jadi mau kusuapi atau tidak?"

"Hn. Aaa-" kata Sasuke membuka mulutnya.

"Ahahaha… Kamu seperti balita lagi, Sasuke-kun!" kata Sakura tertawa kecil.

Dan seperti inilah 'acara' makan malam Sasuke dan Sakura yang dihiasi oleh kejahilan Sasuke.

"Kamu nanti tidur juga kan, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"Kalau kamu bohong?"

"Kamu boleh menciumku hingga puas."

Blush-

Ucapan Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura blushing lagi sesuai kesukaan Sasuke –tomat.

"Be-berhentilah bercanda, Sasuke-kun."

"Aku hanya mengatakan yang ingin dikatakan oleh otakku."

"Ta-tapi kamu nanti harus tidur, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

"A-awas saja kalau sampai kamu bohong, Sasuke-kun."

"Tidak akan lagi untuk Sakura-hime."

"Baguslah…"

.

.

.

"Hey, hey, ayo kita jalani tugas ketua sekarang."

"Sepertinya lebih baik bila wanita itu sudah tertidur."

"Memangnya mengapa tidak sekarang saja?"

"Aku merasakan cakra yang besar dari mereka berdua. Dan aku merasakan cakra yang sama dengan Tsunade-san dari wanita itu."

"E-eh? Tsunade-san?"

"Ya begitulah. Ayo kita tunggu saja wanita itu tidur."

"Baiklah. Aku kan masih sayang nyawaku."

"Tapi…"

"Tapi?"

"Mereka berdua itu benar utusan Konoha yang katanya akan mengawal acara pengobatan adik ketua, kan?"

"Dari ciri-ciri yang disebutkan ketua, memang benar mereka berdua yang mengawal acara adik ketua."

"Baguslah. Berarti memang kita hanya perlu menunggu wanita itu tidur. Hn…"

"Ada apa?"

"Ah tidak, lupakan saja."

.

.

.

"Oyasumi, Sasuke-kun." Kata Sakura tersenyum manis –lagi-.

"Hn."

'Kau itu sepertinya memang cocok untuk menjadi nyonya Uchiha, Sakura.'

Srak, srak, srak-

"Siapa disana?"

"Dugaanku benar, kau adalah Sasuke Uchiha, sang anggota Uchiha yang terakhir." Anggap saja namanya adalah A.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang tadi?" ucap si B kaget.

"Toh kau juga sudah melihatnya sekarang."

"Mau apa kalian?" kata Sasuke yang sudah mengeluarkan pedangnya dari sarungnya.

"Tidak spesial. Hanya akan melenyapkanmu."

"Kalau kalian tau aku adalah anggota Uchiha yang terakhir, seharusnya kalian berfikir sampai dua kali."

"Alasanku hanya ingin tau dimana kemampuanku saja."

"Kami berdua punya pasukan yang tinggal menunggu aba-aba dari kami. Bagaimana, Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Aku tak peduli."

.

.

.

"Ck, sial!"

"Boleh juga kalian." Kata Sasuke mengelap keringatnya yang ada dipipinya itu.

"Kalau begini caranya, akan kuubah strategiku."

"E-eh? Ada apa ini?" kata Sakura yang kaget karena saat ia bangun tiba-tiba melihat Sasuke bertarung dengan si A dan si B.

"Sakura!" ujar Sasuke –sedikit- panik karena keberadaannya bukan didepan Sakura lagi.

"Fufufu… Sepertinya aku punya rencana yang menarik…" kata si A dengan senyum iblis.

"Aku mengerti rencanamu."

Srak-

"Sasuke Uchiha, kini pacarmu ini berada ditangan kami."

"Sa-Sasuke-kun!"

"Diam kau!" ucap si B yang segera memasangkan sejenis bom tidur ketubuh Sakura.

"Sasu…ke-"

"SAKURA!"

"Hey, bawa dia kemarkas."

"Baiklah."

Plum-

Sekarang si B meninggalkan Sasuke dan si A berdua dengan jurus menghilang.

"Kalian…"

"Aku juga akan menyusulnya. Sampai jumpa lagi, Sasuke Uchiha."

Plum-

Dan sekarang si A juga menyusul si B yang author harap si A dan si B saja pergi kealam baka dan meninggalkan Sakura ditengah jalan.

"Sial! Aku harus kemana?"

'_Sakura, tunggulah aku!_'

.

.

.

"Engh-"

"Kau sudah bangun, nona Sakura Haruno?"

"Eh? Dari mana kau tau namaku?"

"Aku mendapatkannya dari informasi dari yang kudapat."

Lalu Sakura melihat kearah sekitarnya. 'Sekarang sudah hampir pagi, ya.'. Dan Sakura mengingat sesuatu. 'Oh iya, dimana Sasuke-kun?'

"Hey, dimana Sasuke-kun?"

"Oh si Uchiha itu? Entahlah."

'Aku harus keluar dari sini!'

.

.

.

Sementara itu Sasuke…

'Sial, sekarang sudah hampir pagi. Dimana markas mereka?'

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke melihat sebuah rumah yang lumayan besar.

'Mungkin ini adalah markas mereka!'

Sasuke pun melajukan langkahnya, dan saat ia hampir sampai rumah itu…

"Wah, Uchiha benar-benar menyusul teman kami sampai kemarkas kami, ya? Atau saking cintanya dengan wanita yang kami sergap itu?"

"Bukan urusan kalian! Serahkan Sakura padaku!"

"Bagaimana kalau bermain-main dengan kami dulu, Uchiha?"

"Ck." Dan Sasuke mengaktifkan sharingan nya.

.

.

.

"Apa? Kalian sedang bertarung dengan Sasuke Uchiha didepan gerbang?"

'E-eh? Sasuke-kun sudah sampai disini?'

"_Ya begitulah. Sepertinya dia menginginkan wanita yang kita sergap itu._"

"Apa dia mengamuk?"

"_Sedikit karena ia mengatifkan sharingan nya._"

"Lalu, apa kalian kekurangan jumlah?"

"_Entahlah. Sampai saat ini kami masih setengah aman dan kuharap tidak akan kekurangan._"

"Baguslah. Hubungi aku lagi bila terjadi sesuatu."

"_Ya._"

'Aku harus bisa memotong tali yang mengikat tanganku ini!'

"Kau kenapa, nona?"

Sruk-

'Berhasiiil!'

"Hey!"

"Aku akan memberimu sedikit pelajaran."

"E-eh? Kenapa talinya bisa lepas?"

"Tanya saja pada dirimu sendiri. Shannaro!"

Lelaki yang menjaganya itu pingsan. Tapi, apa pedulinya Sakura kepadanya?

'Chakra Sasuke-kun terasa dari arah sini!'

Sakura yang sudah merasakan chakra Sasuke terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia bertemu dengan teman-teman yang menjaganya tadi.

"Wah, wah, nona, kau berhasil kabur ya?"

"Sepertinya begitu." Kata Sakura tersenyum –licik-.

"Tak apa-apa kan, bila bermain sedikit besama kami?"

"Tak apa-apa. Tapi, karena aku sedang ada urusan, aku akan menyelesaikannya sekali saja."

"Menyelesaikannya dalam sekali pukul saja? Kau bercanda, nona?"

Tanpa komando, Sakura langsung melancarkan andalannya, "SHANNARO!"

Dan yah, mereka seketika pingsan.

"Aaa-"

"Apa ini yang disebut bercanda?"

Sakura melanjutkan niatnya –bertemu Sasuke- dan meninggalkan 'korban shannaro' nya begitu saja.

"Hey, Sakura."

"E-eh? Sasuke-kun?"

Tak, tak, tak-

"Hah, hah, Sakura! Dia tipuan!"

"E-eh? Jadi ada dua Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Kau!"

'Bagaimana ini? Kenapa jadi ada dua Sasuke-kun?'

.

.

.

To be continue…

.

.

.

Bwahahaha~ Chapter ke-2 selesai~! (author gila)

Akhir kata, saya ucapkan terima kasih yang telah membaca dan mereview! ^^

Chapter 3, I'm coming~!


	3. Chapter 3

Holaaa~ ^w^

Akhirnya tangan saya punya keinginan untuk menari-nari diatas keyboard laptop ayah saya lagi~ *plak

Untuk yang mereview, terima kasih banyak! Maaf bila tak dibalas, karena di chapter 3 ini ditulis dengan internet yang macet, jadi terpaksa saya tak bias melihat-lihat review plus tak bisa membalasnya… .

Semoga direview ini ada perkembangan… amien…

Tolong reviewnya ya~ ^w^

.

.

.

"Hey, Sakura."

"E-eh? Sasuke-kun?"

Tak, tak, tak-

"Hah, hah, Sakura! Dia tipuan!"

"E-eh? Jadi ada dua Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Kau!"

'Bagaimana ini? Kenapa jadi ada dua Sasuke-kun?'

.

.

.

Me is There for You

By: Sekar Yamada

My Second Fic.

This Story is Real From Me. Sorry If My Story is Same with Someone FanFiction Author.

.

.

.

"Eeeh?" ucap Sakura yang sedang tak percaya dengan yang dilihatnya.

"Sakura, aku Sasuke yang asli!"

"Dasar peniru bodoh. Tentu saja aku yang asli."

'Ba-bagaimana ini…?'

Sakura berfikir caranya untuk mengetahui dimana Sasuke yang asli. Yang disebelah kanannya, atau di sebelah kirinya?

.

.

*Flashback*

"Apa? Kalian sedang bertarung dengan Sasuke Uchiha didepan gerbang?"

'E-eh? Sasuke-kun sudah sampai disini?'

"_Ya begitulah. Sepertinya dia menginginkan wanita yang kita sergap itu._"

"Apa dia mengamuk?"

"_Sedikit karena ia mengatifkan sharingan nya._"

*End Flashback*

.

.

'Aha! Aku tau!'. Lampu pikiran Sakura menyala. Terlihat Sakura telah memikirkan 'jalan keluar' masalahnya ini. 'Hanya keturunan Uchiha saja yang mempunyai mata sharingan tetapi terkecuali Kakashi-sensei.'

"Baiklah, agar aku tahu dimana Sasuke-kun yang asli, aku ingin melihat mata kalian berubah menjadi sharingan."

"…"

"Hn, mudah sekali."

"Baiklah, yang pertama adalah yang disebelah kiriku!" ucap Sakura yang menunjuk pada salah satu Sasuke, yang disebelah kirinya.

"Sharingan." Ucap Sasuke –yang disebelah kiri Sakura- menunjukkan matanya yang telah berwarna merah dan terlihat tanda kutip mengelilingi di satu titik.

"I-itu Sharingan…"

"Grrr! Mati kalian, Konoha!" katanya –Sasuke yang disebelah kanan Sakura- berubah menjadi ninja dari desa yang sedang dituju Sasuke dan Sakura berlari dengan kunai ditangannya menuju Sakura dan berniat menyerang Sakura.

"KYAAA!" Sakura hanya bisa berteriak dan menutup matanya.

.

.

.

Tes, tes, tes…

Lalu Sakura membuka matanya.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun…?"

Terlihat Sasuke yang berada didepan Sakura sedang melindungi Sakura dengan tangannya.

"Kenapa kau melindunginya, hah?"

"Karena dia **pacarku**." Sakura yang mendengar itu hanya -sedikit- blushing.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun…"

"Harusnya kalian mati agar aku bisa menghentikan penobatan adikku!"

"Eh?"

"Seharusnya aku, kakaknya, menjadi raja menggantikan ayahku!"

"Kenapa kau tidak tanya kepada ayahmu kalau seharusnya kau yang menjadi rajanya?"

"Bu-bukan urusanmu!"

"Sudahlah, mungkin ayahmu memilih adikmu karena mungkin kamu memiliki sikap yang tak pantas dicontoh oleh rakyatnya." Ujar Sakura yang berusaha member pendapat.

"Argh! Sudahlah, kalian tak perlu mengurusi kehidupanku!"

"Sakura, menghindarlah."

"E-eh, Sasuke-kun? Bagaimana luka ditanganmu?"

"Tak apa. Cepat menghindar!"

"Ba-baiklah…" ujar Sakura sambil mengangguk. Sakura yang mengiyakan perkataan pacarnya langsung berlari –sedikit- menjauh dari posisinya barusan.

"Terimalaaah!" ucap sang ninja mengeluarkan jurus tanahnya.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Hah, hah… Merepotkan…" ucap Sasuke sambil mengelap keringat yang berada didahinya.

"Uchiha memang hebat… Menguras tenagaku sampai sejauh ini… Hah, hah…"

"A-aku akan turun tangan!"

"Kau?"

"Jangan, Sakura!"

"Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun. _Aku akan melindungi orang yang kusayangi_."

"Eh?" ucap ninja itu terkejut. '_Bila kakak mengajariku, pasti aku bisa melindungi orang yang kusayangi!'._

"He-hey, Sakura! Kau jangan senekat itu!"

"Pasti ada orang yang kamu sayangi dan kamu lindungi, bukan?" ucap Sakura berjalan menuju ninja itu.

"Ce-cerewet!"

"Pasti ada. Meskipun itu tidak ada, mungkin orang itu terlalu jauh kedalam 'kegelapan'."

"Ukhh… Sial…"

"Ayo ikut bersama kami menuju desamu. Adikmu pasti rindu padamu dan menghawatirkanmu."

"Baiklah, aku ikut kalian…"

Sakura yang mendengar itu tersenyum.

"Sasuke-kun, apa kamu tidak apa-apa?" ujar Sakura langsung berlari menuju Sasuke.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sakura."

"Bagaimana dengan lukamu?" ucap Sakura sambil mengalihkan tatapannya menuju luka Sasuke yang ditangannya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Kamu bohong, Sasuke-kun. Aku akan mengobati tanganmu dulu!"

"Terserah kau, Sakura-chan."

Ucapan polos Sasuke berhasil membuat Sakura blushing.

"Ja-jangan membuat kosentrasiku hilang, Sasuke-kun."

"Baiklah, Sakura-hime."

Ucapan polos Sasuke lagi-lagi berhasil membuat Sakura lebih blushing dari yang tadi.

"Kalian mengingatkanku pada pacarku…"

"E-eh?" ucap Sakura kaget.

"Dia juga cantik sepertimu."

"Eeeh? Aku cantik?"

"Tentu saja. Tidak mungkin Sasuke Uchiha memacarimu yang cantik ini."

'Apa jangan-jangan itu ya, alasan Sasuke-kun mau menjadi pacarku?'

"Aku memacarinya bukan karena dia cantik."

"Lalu?"

"Karena dia yang selalu tau keinginanku."

"Sa-Sasuke-kun…" ucap Sakura tertegun mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan.

"Kalau begitu, kau benar-benar mirip pacarku. Semoga saja dia masih mengharapkanku."

"Kalau dia mirip denganku, berarti dia masih mengharapkanmu." Kata Sakura tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kau tau?"

"Kamu tadi bilang kalau aku mirip pacarmu. Pasti perasaanku dan perasaannya juga mirip."

"Semoga saja."

"Ayo kita segera ke desamu dan mengunjungi pacarmu itu."

"Baiklah, ayo."

"Sudah mendingankan, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn. Arigatou, Sakura-hime."

"Doita, Sasuke-kun." ucap Sakura tersenyum manis.

.

.

.

"Kita sampai."

"Desa yang indah…" gumam Sakura.

"Hn."

"Taku-kun?" ucap seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut panjang berwarna coklat sedang berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Sasuke, Sakura, dan sang ninja.

"Aku pulang, Yuki." Ucap ninja yang dari tadi bersama Sasuke dan Sakura yang sekarang diketahui namanya, Taku, tersenyum kearah gadis itu yang sepertinya adalah pacar Taku.

"Taku-kuuun!" ucap Mira –gadis itu- menuju Taku.

"Hem…" ucap Sakura tersenyum.

"Okaeri, Taku-kun." Ucap Mira yang sekarang sudah berada dihadapan Taku dengan tersenyum.

"Ya, Yuki."

"Uukh, Taku-kuuun!" kata Yuki yang memeluk Taku dengan menangis.

"Sudah, sudah, Mira…" ucap Taku menenangkan Yuki.

"Jadi nostalgia ya, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke datar dengan kepalanya menghadap kearah Sakura yang berada disampingnya.

"Kamu benar, Sasuke-kun…"

"Aaah, Taku-kun, apakah mereka ninja Konoha itu?" ucap Yuki yang melirik ke belakang Taku.

"Begitulah."

"Selamat datang ke desa kami. Ayo aku antar menuju kerajaan." Ucap Yuki tersenyum kearah Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Arigatou." Kata Sakura tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Nah, aku sampai disini saja." Kata Yuki menghentikan langkahnya yang sudah didepan gerbang kerajaan.

"Eeeh? Kenapa tidak masuk?" ucap Sakura dengan kebingungan.

"Aku kan hanya rakyat jelata. Hahaha." Kata Yuki sambil tertawa.

"Kau kan pacarku, Yuki. Jadi tidak apa-apa."

"E-eh? Benarkah, Taku-kun?"

"Ya. Ayo masuk." Ujar Taku menarik tangan Yuki kedalam kerajaan.

Sepanjang Taku, Yuki, Sasuke, dan Sakura berjalan menuju dalam kerajaan, terdengar 'Pangeran Taku datang!', 'Waaah, Pangeran Taku pulang dengan ninja Konoha itu. Aku harap laki-laki dari Konoha itu tidak pulang.', 'Waah, Pangeran Taku datang bersama Yuki-san. Apakah setelah pangeran naik tahta dia akan meminta raja untuk menikahi Yuki-san?', 'Wanita berambut merah muda itu cantik sekali…', 'Apakah ninja Konoha itu sepasang suami istri?' dan lain-lain.

"Taku-nii? Jadi benar Taku-nii datang?"

"Ya, Sora. Aku pulang."

"Se-selamat datang, Taku-nii!" ucap adik Taku, Sora, terharu melihat Taku dihadapannya.

"Konnichiwa, Sora-ouji." Ucap Yuki lembut.

"Panggil saja aku Sora, Yuki-nee! Kan sebentar lagi mungkin Taku-nii akan melamar Yuki-nee!" ucap Sora polos dengan senyum lebar.

Yang bersangkutan –Yuki dan Taku- hanya berblushing ria sedangkan Sasuke dan Sakura hanya tertawa. Ah salah, hanya Sakura yang tertawa. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Ah, konnichiwa, Sora-ouji." Ucap Sakura lembut.

"Apakah kalian berdua adalah ninja Konoha yang ditugaskan untuk berjaga pada penobatanku besok?"

"Begitulah, Sora-ouji."

"Siapa nama kalian?"

"Namaku Sakura Haruno, dan dia Sasuke Uchiha." Ucap Sakura sambil menunjuk kearah Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Oooh, jadi namamu Sakura…" kata Taku ber'oh' ria sedangkan Yuki hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah, ayo kita semua masuk dan menghadap ke Tou-san." Ucap Sora mempersilahkan Taku, Yuki, Sasuke dan Sakura masuk.

"Baik."

.

.

.

"Taku, kamu pulang nak…" ucap seorang wanita paruh baya. Ibu dari Taku dan Sora.

"Iya, Kaa-san."

"Akhirnya kamu pulang, Taku."

"Ya, Tou-san. Aku ingin meminta maaf kepada Tou-san, Kaa-san, dan Sora. Juga kepada Yuki."

"Ayah dan ibu sudah memaafkanmu, Taku." Kata sang Kaa-san tersenyum.

"Aku juga memaafkan Taku-nii." Kata Sora yang ikut tersenyum.

"Aku juga begitu, Taku-kun." Kata Yuki yang juga tersenyum.

"Arigatou, Tou-san, Kaa-san, Sora, Yuki."

"Bagaimana bila besok juga menjadi hari pernikahan Taku-nii dan Yuki-nee, Tou-san?" kata Sora dengan senyum lebar.

"Sora!" ucap Taku memberikan deathglare kearah Sora sambil blushing.

"Ide bagus, Sora! Bagaimana, Tou-san?"

"Aku tak keberatan. Berarti kita harus ijin kerumah Yuki hari ini."

"Betul itu, Tou-san!"

"Ah, aku sampai lupa. Kalian ninja Konoha itu?"

"Ya betul." Ucap Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, kalian sekarang boleh istirahat. Aku akan memanggilkan pembantu untuk menyediakan kamar bagi kalian dan juga baju ganti." Ujar ibu Taku dan Sora yang seorang ratu itu kepada Sasuke dan Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih." Kata Sasuke dan Sakura membungkuk hormat.

"Kamu juga sebaiknya istirahat saja, Taku."

"Baiklah, Kaa-san."

"Yuki antarkan Taku sampai kamar, ya."

"E-eh?"

"Tak apa-apa kan, Tou-san?"

"Tak apa."

"Aku ikut!"

"Baiklah. Pembantu!"

"Siap, ratu."

"Siapkan kamar untuk mereka berdua."

"Baik, ratu."

"Dan siapkan makan siang untuk mereka dan juga Taku."

"Sesuai kehendak ratu. Saya permisi. Silahkan ikuti saya, tuan, nyonya."

"A-ah, baik. Ayo Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

"Ayo kita kekamar Taku-nii, Yuki-nee!"

"Aah iya, Sora-ouji, a-ah, Sora."

Lalu Taku, Yuki, Sora, Sasuke dan Sakura plus sang pembantu berjalan menjauhi sang raja dan ratu.

"Semoga besok lancar ya, Tou-san."

"Ya, kuharap begitu."

"Berarti kita harus siap-siap ya, Tou-san?"

"Betul juga…"

.

.

.

Taman belakang kerajaan…

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn."

"Anginnya sejuk ya, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

Pembicaraan selesai. Sakura bingung apa yang ingin ia katakana. Tetapi suasana di taman ini membuatnya tak perlu berbicara banyak-banyak kepada Sasuke. Toh Sasuke mungkin juga sedang menikmati suasana disini.

"Sakura."

"Ya, Sasuke-kun?"

"Kau… cantik."

"E-eh?"

"Err… kau cantik mengunakan pakaian itu." Ucap Sasuke gugup sambil menahan semburat merahnya.

Sekilas Sakura berfikir tentang pakaian yang dikenakannya sekarang 'Aku kan hanya mengenakan kimono biasa…'.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, aku kan hanya mengenakan kimono biasa…"

"Betul juga. Tetapi…"

"Tetapi?"

"Saat pulang ke Konoha, aku ingin kau siap menjadi nyonya Uchiha. Bagaimana, Sakura?" ucapan Sasuke yang tidak seperti lamaran pada umumnya sukses membuat Sakura terkejut, tersentuh, dan tak menyangka, Sasuke akan melamarnya sekarang.

"Tentu saja, Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura sambil memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis.

Perlahan jarak mereka mendekat, dan…

.

.

CUP

.

.

Sebuah kecupan manis tanpa nafsu berhasil diberikan Sasuke kepada bibir kecil Sakura. Kemudian Sasuke melepaskan kecupannya itu karena memerlukan pasokan udara.

"Aishiteru, Sakura-hime."

"Aishiteru moo, Sasuke-ouji."

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, acara penobatan raja dan juga pernikahan Taku dan Yuki…

"Mari kita sambut raja baru kita, raja Sora dan juga pasangan suami istri, Taku dan Yuki!"

"Terima kasih semuanya!" ucap Sora yang hari ini menjadi rakyatnya itu.

"Terima kasih doanya!" ucap Taku dan Yuki sambil melambaikan tangan kearah 'rakyat' Sora.

Terlihat dibelakang mereka, Sakura sedang menggandeng tangan Sasuke dan menempatkan kepalanya –yang rencananya ingin ke pundak Sasuke tetapi tidak jadi karena tidak sampai- ke tangan kiri Sasuke.

"Indah ya, Sasuke-kun…"

"Hn."

.

.

.

"Apa kalian ingin pulang sekarang? Tidak menunggu sampai acaranya selesai?"

"Ya, baginda."

"Baiklah… Aku titip salam untuk Naruto."

"Baik."

"Terima kasih, Sasuke, Sakura!" kata Taku melambaikan tangannya.

"Sama-sama, Taku." Kata Sakura tersenyum kearah Taku.

"Hey, Sasuke!"

"Hn?"

"Jaga baik-baik 'calon' istrimu itu!" ucapan Taku sukses membuat Sakura merona.

"Tentu saja."

"Hati-hati dijalan!"

"Sampai jumpa, semuanya!"

'Kuucapkan terima kasih yang banyak untuk kalian, Sasuke, Sakura…'

.

.

.

Tap, tap, tap-

"Waaah, sampai juga ke Konoha!"

"Kau tidak sabar untuk menjadi nyonya Uchiha, ya?" ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai kearah Sakura.

"E-eh? Asal sekali ucapanmu, Sasuke-kun!" kata Sakura dengan wajahnya yang memerah. 'Tetapi itu juga, sih…'

Tok, tok, tok-

"Masuk! Wah, Sakura-chan dan Teme rupanya." Ucap sang Hokage –Naruto- dan terlihat sang istri –Hinata- berada disampingnya.

"Begitulah, Naruto. Kami kesini untuk laporan."

"Laporan tentang tanggal pernikahan kalian?" kata Naruto polos. Ucapan Naruto sukses membuat Sakura blushing.

"Mungkin itu juga."

"Wah, wah, wah… Lihat itu, Hinata-chan! Teme pasti punya pikiran untuk menikahi Sakura-chan, kan? Hahaha!" ucap Naruto dengan tertawa puas.

"Kamu benar juga, Naruto-kun…"

"Ja-jangan membuatku emosi, Naruto!"

"Tak mungkin, Sakura-chan! Mukamu yang memerah sebagai bukti kau tidak bisa marah padaku sekarang! Hahaha!"

"Hei Dobe, kau mau mendengarkan kami memberikan laporan, tidak?"

"Tentu saja dan misi kalian pasti sukses."

"Hn."

"Apa baginda raja menitipkan salam?"

"Ya, dia menitipkan salam untukmu, Naruto."

"Baiklah, kalian istirahat saja. Aku percaya pada kalian."

"Kau yakin, Dobe?"

"Kalian kan temanku."

"Hmm… Baiklah. Ayo kita pulang, Sasuke-kun. Naruto, Hinata, kami permisi."

"Jangan apa-apakan Sakura sebelum menikah, Teme! Hahaha!"

"Ck, berisik."

Tap-

"Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Baiklah, Sasuke-kun." Ujar Sakura tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Hey, lempar kunai itu!"

"Baiklah!"

Lalu anak kecil itu melemparkan kunai itu dan…

"Ck…"

Mengenai pipi pucat Sasuke yang sedang lewat disitu bersama Sakura.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun? Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Hn."

"Gomenasai Nii-san, Nee-san…"

"Tak apa, aku akan mengobatinya. Kalian pindah tempat latihan saja ya." Ujar Sakura dengan senyumnya yang lembut.

"Baiklah, Nee-san. Arigatou!"

"Doita~! Ah, Sasuke-kun, bagaimana lukanya?"

"Bukannya tadi kau bilang mau mengobatiku?"

"Ahahaha… Kukira Sasuke-kun tak mau…"

"Hn."

Lalu Sasuke meletakkan tangannya pada pipi Sasuke yang terkena kunai itu. Terlihat chakra berwarna hijau keluar dari tangan Sakura.

"Nah, selesai." Ujar Sakura tersenyum puas.

"Hn. Arigatou."

"Mungkin kalau tidak ada aku disini, besok aku akan menemukan pipimu dengan plester ya? Ahaha…"

"Hn."

"Aku akan disini untukmu, Sasuke-kun. Selalu."

"Arigatou, Sakura-hime. Aishiteru."

"Doishimashita to Aishiteru moo, Sasuke-ouji."

Lalu Sasuke menyempitkan jarak mereka dan…

.

.

CUP

.

.

Sasuke berhasil –lagi- memberikan kecupannya kepada bibir kecil Sakura.

.

.

.

End.

.

.

.

Bwahahaha! Akhirnya selesai! XD

Rencananya ceritanya tidak mau seperti ini, tetapi kenapa seperti ini, ya? =,= (readers: author sarap…)

Nah, saya minta review nya ya~

Jaa, minna~ xD


End file.
